Alternate Reality: Future
by Celeste5502
Summary: The heroes are taking a trip to ten years into the future, where a familiar villain has moved in and plans to destroy them and their future selves once and for all...unless a mysterious hero known as the Guardian can help them stop him.
1. Prologue: 10 Years Later

Prologue: 10 Years Later

_Domino, 10 years into the future…_

A man who appeared to be in his early twenties was gazing down from his window at the top story of a tall, quite new skyscraper in the downtown area. The scene below was quite beautiful, with the lights of the tall buildings glittering in the darkness of the night like twinkling stars. Although he had only come to live in the place part-time rather recently, from past experience he knew that not very much had changed in the short matter of time. Granted, the air was now much cleaner, the cars were all hydro-powered and hovering slightly above the ground and children were now enjoying the pleasure of riding on hover boards, but other than that, things were still pretty much the same.

Except for...them. The young man shuddered. _Eet ees so reediculous,_ he thought to himself. _Meh people steel hev to remain hideeng because we do not kem from zees world while zose leetle eediots er treated lak celebrities! End zey weren't even born weeth zeir powers lak meh people were! Eet's such bull!_

He glared angrily down at the town. "How een ze world ken zey jest accept zem lak zat?! Eet ees such eh puzzleeng meestery!" He shrugged. "Oh well…preety soon ah won't hev to dwell on eet for much longer…"

"What do you mean by that?"

The young man whipped around, but he saw nobody standing in his black and red office. He peered under the black desk, around the black bookcases, and even flung out some black magic towards the red carpet and red-painted walls, but he could find no one.

Finally he stood still in the center of the place and called out, "Ah know zat you er around, _monsieur! _Kem out end face me lak a man!"

Suddenly, in a wavering image, a person appeared right in front of him. The young man jumped back for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and gave the person a sickly sweet smile. "Ahh, eet ees you! Ah should hev known zet you'd be ze one to figure out zet somezing hed to be up when masseeve attacks started launching zemselves een quite eh few major cetees ev ze world."

The person's eyes narrowed. "Who else would have the power and technology to cause such great destruction but you, C.E.O. of Black King Industries?"

The C.E.O. grinned and placed one hand onto his chest. "Aw, you eemediately associate me weeth sech horrors? Ah em so honored!"

"What is it that you have planned this time?"

"Wellll…not zat you weel be een any poseetion to stop eet, _Monsieur…_Guardian, ees eet? Bet Ah hev decided zat Ah em so tired ev brats such es yourself interfering weeth all ev meh plans fer domination ev zis world end so many ozers. End Ah eentend to stop eet on zis very day!"

The person smiled. "My apologies, your former highness, but I highly doubt that even your weaponry will be able to take said 'brats' down once and for all."

The C.E.O. snorted. "Zat? _Monsieur _Guardian, splitting zem ep to fight for deefferent ceeties ees onlee eh part ev how Ah eentend to take zem down. Ze next part ees beh using meh lateest creation-somezeeng zat weel change heestory es we know eet."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

The other smiled sweetly. "Eet ees eh time machine."

The person's eyes widened with horror. "What?"

"Ah thought zat might peak your eenterest. End do you know whet Ah em going to do weeth zis new machine, eef eet eesn't already obvious to you?"

The person clenched his fists. "You COWARD! Instead of attacking them as they are at this moment, you wish to attack them as they were in the past!"

"Bravo! Bravo!" the C.E.O. clapped his hands. "Brilliant es usual, Guardian! Do you weesh to tell ze brats about zis? Of course, eet ees not lak zey'll come running over here to stop eet seence zey are already pretty busy weeth meh ozer attacks." He walked back over to his desk and sat down in the leather black chair. Swiveling around so that only back of the chair was facing the Guardian, he said, "Face eet, _monsieur_-once Ah get all of zem over here, zey weel be gone for good, end zere ees nothing you ken do about eet."

The Guardian's eyes narrowed. _We'll see about that, _he thought.

With that, he wavered and vanished into thin air, leaving the C.E.O. to laugh nastily about his plan.


	2. Chapter One: The Guardian

Chapter One: The Guardian

_Present day Domino…_

It was late at night in the town of Domino, with the full moon being the only source of light in the entire place. At the moment, since there was no disturbance of either the magical or the criminal sort going on, all of the teen heroes of that world were slumbering quietly.

Except, that is, for Yugi Muto. He was lying down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with thousands of thoughts running through his mind.

The transparent spirit of the Pharaoh appeared by the side of his bed. "Yugi, is everything all right?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Yugi sat up and glanced over at him. "Well…" He pulled his knees up close to his chest. "No, not exactly…"

"What's on your mind, then?" he asked, sitting down on the side of the bed.

Yugi looked up at him and asked, "Lately I've been thinking about all of the battles which we've had in the past…and I've noticed something which worries me a bit…"

Pharaoh stared at him. "Forgive me, but I'm not quite sure what you are talking about. Thus far we have yet to lose a battle, we've been increasing in both strength and numbers, and our secret has been able to remain perfectly safe."

"Yes, but…" Yugi stared down at his feet. "My problem is with myself."

"Yourself?"

"Whenever we get involved in any kind of battle whatsoever, you're always the one who takes over and fights the bad guy. The only time I can remember fighting them was when I became Spencer-and even then, you were still there, guiding me a bit in the background."

"But Yugi, it isn't like I'm acting entirely of my own will. We are a team, remember? All moves that we make in battle are done with a joint agreement on our part. I assure you, I would never do anything that would go against your wishes."

"Yeah, but…" He sighed and lay back down. "What if someday, God forbid, some bad guy is able to get his hands on the Millennium Puzzle and separate the two of us? Then it would be up to just me to somehow stop him and…what if I can't do it? I mean, my friends would definitely be there to help, but…"

Pharaoh smiled and shook his head. "Yugi, you must not have so little faith in yourself. When I first met you, it's true that you were having quite a few problems with those stronger than you that I had to take care of in entirety, but as time has gone on, you've become by far more courageous and bold than you could imagine. Within your heart I see the potential for you to become an excellent defender of your own someday; perhaps even a great leader of many of them."

Yugi sighed and placed his hands behind his head. "I don't know…I'd actually have to see it to believe it…"

"You'll be able to see that someday," Pharaoh replied, "I'm certain of it."

Yugi didn't respond. He continued staring up at the ceiling until his eyelids finally became heavy and he fell into a deep sleep. Once he had, the Pharaoh's spirit disappeared to accompany Yugi in his dream land.

* * *

_Yugi found himself standing in the middle of his friend Joey's messy bedroom. Joey was rolling around on his bed, muttering in his sleep, "Mmm…turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, an loads an loads a pie…now dis is what I call a feast…"_

_Suddenly, a tiny orb of light appeared right above his bed. The light grew until it transformed into something that looked similar to a portal, except it was red with a black, hypnotic swirl that kept twirling into the center of it. _

_The Pharaoh's spirit appeared beside him with a concerned look on his face. "Yugi…don't ask me how I know, but this isn't purely a dream…and whatever's beyond that doorway…I can sense that it isn't good…"_

_Yugi stared in horror as a ray of black magic came out of the portal-like doorway, ripped Joey's blanket right off of him, and wrapped itself around his body._

"_JOEY!" Yugi cried out. He tried to fire a blue beam of magic at the black one, but to his disbelief, his beam soared right through the black one without affecting it whatsoever. Yugi watched in horror as the ray yanked Joey up and into the red and black swirl, vanishing almost the instant that he was through._

_The scene suddenly wavered and transformed into a different bedroom's. This one belonged to Tristan, who unlike Joey was actually sleeping without moving and speaking. Again, the tiny orb of light appeared above his bed and transformed into the red with black swirl portal which the black ray of magic shot out of. _

_This time, Yugi attempted to put up a force field around Tristan before the ray could get to him, but it simply went through it, pulled the blanket off, and wrapped itself around Tristan, yanking him up through the doorway as well. _

_Yugi continued watching in absolute shock as the scene shifted three more times but the same occurrence kept happening. The portal appeared in Téa's bedroom and the ray took her up through it as __well, followed soon afterwards by Bakura and Kaiba. Yugi kept attempting to stop it with rays of magic or force fields, but no matter what he did, his friends were still taken through the doorway anyway._

_Finally, when his last attempt to save one of his friends failed, he sank down to his knees and watched as the ray yanked Kaiba through the portal and vanished. He cried out, "What's going on?! Why isn't my magic working?"_

_"Yugi…" Pharaoh murmured. "At the moment we are asleep. I believe we are only in these locations in spirit, not in body. In such forms our magic wouldn't have actual power needed to stop whoever is doing this."_

_Yugi quickly got back to his feet. "C'mon, Pharaoh, we've got to wake up and save them!"_

* * *

Yugi's eyes snapped open, taking him out of a dream state almost immediately. He quickly threw his blankets off and flung his legs over the side of his bed. With a snap of his fingers, his pajamas transformed into a white T-shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a blue belt around his neck. He got up, grabbed the Millennium Puzzle off of his desk, and placed it around his neck. "Let's go, Pharaoh," he said.

He flew up towards his bedroom roof-and suddenly found himself staring at a blue portal with a black swirl in its center. Before he could react, a hand reached out of the portal and grabbed Yugi's shirt collar, yanking him inside.

The person, whoever it was, twirled him around and clamped one hand over his mouth, allowing him to stare through the portal into his room even though he hadn't been able to see through the portal while he was back there. "Don't make a sound," the person whispered into his ear.

Yugi watched as the person waved his other hand out towards Yugi's room. To his shock, a copy of himself in his pajamas suddenly appeared in his bed, sleeping peacefully. Almost at the same moment that it was created, the same red portal with the black swirl appeared above his bed and, just like before, a black ray shot out of it and yanked his clone through, vanishing afterwards.

The person lowered his one hand from Yugi's mouth and used both of them to grab him under his arms. "Come on now," the person said, pulling him backwards through the blue and black swirling tunnel beyond the portal. "We must get going if you wish to save your friends from a terrible fate."

"Wait a minute," Yugi cried, trying to yank his hand out of the person's grasp but finding it way too strong for him to do so, "Who are you? And where are we going?"

The person replied, "Well, you may call me what I have been dubbed by those not acquainted with me of my world: Guardian. And you'll see where we are going in a moment."

After being dragged down the tunnel for a few more minutes, Guardian and Yugi finally exited the place, allowing Yugi to stare up at the beautiful night sky. Guardian turned around and let Yugi go so he could see that the two of them were standing at the top of a tall building in what appeared to be a large town. The scene was breathtaking, what with the silvery skyscraper's lights twinkling all the way into the distance like little stars getting closer and closer to the ground.

Yugi suddenly caught sight of the domed top of the Kaiba Corp building in the distance. "We're still in Domino."

"Not quite," the Guardian replied. Yugi turned around now to see that the Guardian was a young man who wore a long, dark blue cloak with a hood that completely engulfed his body, leaving almost nothing visible but his hands and the bottom half of his face, from which he could tell that the person had light, peachy skin, but nothing else. "This is Domino ten years from your time." He smiled. "Welcome to the future, Yugi."


	3. Chapter Two: The Future Domino

Chapter Two: The Future Domino

Yugi stared up at the Guardian in shock. "The…the future?" he cried out.

"Correct," Guardian nodded. "The two portal-like doorways which you just saw were rips in the fabric of time. One was created by a machine, while the other I made myself through the use of my magic."

Yugi turned back and gazed down at the futuristic Domino. Now that he looked more closely, he could see that the cars on the ground were much more sleek and shiny than he remembered them…and that they were floating a little bit above the ground. Plus, a few kids were floating along the sidewalks as well, strapped onto what appeared to be skateboards without wheels.

"Wow...so this is the future…" Yugi murmured.

"Come on, now, why don't you come down and get a better look," Guardian smiled. Without warning, he suddenly grabbed Yugi by the hand and jumped right off of the building.

Yugi screamed out in horror as the two plunged all the way down towards the ground; however, a few feet before they would have hit it, they suddenly slowed and gently floated the rest of the way onto the sidewalk.

Once their feet had touched the ground, Yugi turned to Guardian and cried out, "Why did you do that? Somebody must have seen us!"

Guardian smiled down at him and shrugged. "It won't matter."

Yugi stared up at him. "Why?"

At that moment, a young girl floated past them on her hover board. However, she suddenly stopped and backed up until she was in front of the two. She stared at Yugi for a few moments, her eyes growing wide with shock. Finally, she gasped and cried, "It's you! You're that hero kid! Oh, this is so cool! Thank you so much for protecting our world! You rock!"

As she floated away, she turned around and blew Yugi a thank you kiss. Yugi stared after her, then looked up at the Guardian and asked, "What was that about?"

Guardian grinned. "Was it not obvious? In the future, you will not have to hide your powers any longer. Sometime between your time and this time-I am not allowed to tell you when-you and your friends will be exposed to the public and gradually accepted by them. And now…well, you have become quite the big celebrities."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes, but please do not try to force that into happening-it shall occur in its own time." He looked around. "Our allies should be arriving at any moment to assist us with saving your friends."

Yugi blinked. "Wait…this doesn't make any sense…what person from this time period would want to hurt us?"

Guardian shook his head. "A coward who has chosen to face your friends' past selves instead of their present selves. You are quite familiar with him. His name is Resheph."

"Resheph?!" Yugi cried out. "The former king of the Dimension of the Gods?"

"The very same being."

"But…if he kidnapped my friends, then shouldn't we be over at his castle?"

"Actually, it's quite unlikely that he's taken them there. Resheph will eventually become so angry at you and your friends that he'll actually create his own company in this world which he'll live in the majority of the time just so that he can be closer to all of you. And doing so will make him especially angry at you since he will still be forced to hide his powers, out of necessity to keep the other world secret, while the rest of you will be able to use them freely."

"What would he even be able to create for our world?"

"Weapons of war," a voice suddenly called out from above them. "What else would he want to bring but stuff that contributes to total chaos?"

Yugi looked up and saw two familiar people floating down on magical staffs to the ground. His eyes widened and he cried out, "Spencer! Grandpa!"

"_Hola, chico,_" Spencer waved to him. He still looked exactly like the Pharaoh except for the orange-tan skin, and he still wore his signature black sleeveless shirt, short blue cape, blue pants with blue boots at the bottom, and black belts with silver studs around his waist and neck. "Nice ta see you again, bro." He jumped off and allowed for his Dark Magician staff to vanish.

Grandpa was in his Prince Yuri form, wearing a T-shirt with light green sleeves, blue jeans, and his orange headband as a bandana around his neck. He jumped down from his Dark Magician Girl staff, letting it transform back into a charm around his neck, and ran over and hugged his grandson. "Yugi, so good to see you're okay!"

"You too, Grandpa," Yugi smiled. "It's nice to see that some things never change."

"Yeah, and thank the gods," Grandpa sighed with relief. "You have no idea how good it can feel when you're old and grey to be able to return to such a youthful body whenever you want to."

"Oh come on, Yuri Solomon," Spencer shook his head. "You are not that old. After all, you're only…?"

Yuri turned and smiled at him sweetly. "Twenty years and a couple of months or so."

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to find that out one of these years, bub! Just you wait!"

"Sure, right," Yuri rolled his eyes. He turned back to Yugi with a serious look on his face. "Now, then, I understand that the oh so sweet Resheph has kidnapped your friends' past selves so that he can just defeat them rather than their present selves."

Yugi nodded. "What's the plan, then?"

"Well, by now Resheph will have made it basically impossible to simply fly or teleport ourselves into his building, so we're just going to have to get in there the hard way," Spencer replied. "Are you ready for a bit of battling?"

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and Pharaoh took over for him. "Ready as I shall ever be," he replied.

"Good, but be warned-since this is the future, Resheph and all of his flunkies are stronger, and he's also created a few more little nasty tricks to pull out from up his sleeve," Spencer said.

Pharaoh nodded. "I'd expect no less from the former king of the Dimension of the Gods. But for my friends' sake, I must go and defeat him no matter what he brings my way. Now let's go."

"Follow me, my past rapscallion," Yuri said, floating up into the air. "I'll guide you to the place."

As Pharaoh and Yuri soared off into the sky, Spencer turned to Guardian and said, "This certainly brings back lots of memories, huh?"

Guardian didn't reply. He stared off after the two.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Spencer asked, becoming a little concerned.

Guardian shook his head. "No, don't worry-everything will be fine. Trust me, I know."

Spencer nodded. "Of course you do. Now c'mon, let's go kick some insane former king butt."

Spencer and Guardian soared up into the air and followed after the other two towards the future part-time home of Resheph.


	4. Chapter Three: Black King Industries

Chapter Three: Black King Industries

Resheph stood in the center of his laboratory directly beneath his company building. Here was his private area where he'd look over his companies prototypes and finished creations, adding a few of his own 'magic' touches to make them nearly indestructible. At the moment, the only such things that were standing in it were his latest creations: the Kingbots 3000, black robots that had heads shaped like crowns, sleek black bodies with red magic shooting guns for arms and thin legs with flat feet that could move at super speed. It was also where he kept a few of his purely magical creations which no human could ever be allowed near, such as a custom portal which led back to his own world, and the newest creation: his time machine. The red and black swirled area stood in the center of a round, metallic doorway at the top of a concrete set of stairs which he'd zapped up. Next to the doorway was the control panel which allowed one to type in the very specific date they'd like to travel to, including the month, day, year, and whether it was B.C. or A.D.

Lying at the bottom of the stairs now were the past six heroes of this world, sleeping and remaining blissfully unaware that they were no longer in their own time period. Resheph, however, was about to change that in a very dramatic and annoying manner.

Grinning, he pointed out one finger and zapped up a large Chinese gong along with a huge mallet to hit it with. Resheph lifted the mallet up, screamed out "WAKE EP CALL!", and smashed it against the gong.

A loud roar echoed throughout the entire room. Yugi's eyes snapped open, Joey and Tristan leapt a few feet up into the air, Téa sat up with a loud shriek, Bakura screamed "OH MY-", and Kaiba yelled out angrily, "What the heck?!"

"_Bonjour,_ annoying leetle brats of ze past!" Resheph laughed.

The others turned and stared at him. The person before them looked like former king Resheph, but he was older, more in his late twenties. His blond hair had been cut a bit more closely to his head, he was taller and a bit more muscular, and he was dressed very sophisticatedly in a black tweed suit, black men's shirt, and red tie.

"Resheph?" Yugi cried out.

"Sort of," he smiled nastily. "Ah em ze same Resheph you leetle eediots know of, but Ah em from ze future-ten years eento eet, to be exact. End es of now, so are you twerps."

The teens stared at him in shock. Joey looked around at the robots and time machine and cried out, "Dis is de future?"

"_Oui, Monsieur _Wheeler," Resheph replied. "Lak whet you see? Zis ees ze underground area ev meh very own eendustry where Ah create weapons of war jest for your world. Ah've built eet here so zat Ah ken alternate meh time between you keeng freeing leetle brats end zat frickin' keeng who won't geeve me back meh throne."

"Let me get this straight-this is ten years into the future and you still haven't gotten over the fact that you'll never have the throne back thanks to us?" Tristan cried in disbelief.

"Ah leeve much longer zen you mere mortals, _Monsieur _Tristan," Resheph shrugged. "Ah ken hold eh grudge for a very, very long time." He smiled sweetly at them. "I zank ze gods, however, zat et long last Ah ken get reed of you leetle brats end your present selves once end for all."

The teens quickly stood up, zapped themselves into regular clothing, and let their outlines glow with their respective shades of magic. "You're not gonna take us down widdout a fight!" Joey cried out.

Resheph threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Ah em not ze least bit afraid of you seex! Eet hes been ten years!" His own outline glowed with black magic. "Ah hev grown much, much stronger zen all of you combined! End Ah hev some new reinforcements." He snapped his fingers.

The Kingbots suddenly started emitting red glows from slits on their crown-like heads. They turned their gun-shaped arms and pointed them directly at the teen heroes.

"Aw, c'mon, robots?" Joey said. "Dat's just sad." He aimed one hand at one of them and fired out an orb of green magic.

The robot fired out a much larger beam of red magic which smashed into Joey's and shattered it into pieces. Joey yelped and ducked down just as the beam shot past where he'd been standing and blasted into the wall behind him, forming a seared crater within it.

"_Non, Monsieur _Wheeler, zat was sad," Resheph shook his head. "End to theenk zat you seex once posed a challenge for me-feh! Weethout your increased powers you are notheeng but cheeps on meh shoulder." He grinned nastily, letting the glow around him increase in intensity. "Ah ken't wait unteel Ah get reed of you seex and reed myself of your annoyeeng interference once end for all! Meh Kingbots…DESTROY ZEM!"

The Kingbots started walking towards the six teenagers. They angrily rose up their hands and prepared to blast at the bots.

"Eembeciles," Resheph murmured to himself. "Zeir's no way you'll be able to penetrate zat magic-enhanced armor on zem. You're all goeeng down, end zere ees nothing you ken do about eet."


	5. Chapter Four: The Red Queen

Chapter Four: The Red Queen

Meanwhile, Yugi, Grandpa, Spencer, and the mysterious Guardian were hovering before Resheph's skyscraper for Black King Industries. As a great contrast to the other buildings around it, the skyscraper was painted a deep black with lights shining out of the many windows like little glowing eyes gazing out at someone, and a towering red spike was coming out of the top. Above the glass doors was the Black King Industries logo, a black crown with jagged red spikes going up its six tiers.

"Resheph certainly doesn't want to be subtle, does he?" Pharaoh said, gazing up and down at the black building which stuck out among the silvery ones.

"Nope, standing out was always one of his many flaws," Spencer replied. "Now then, let's go."

The four floated down to the ground. They went through the glass doors and entered a lobby area with red carpeting and red painted walls, red cushioned seats aligned on either side of the room, an arced black desk against the back wall with a black computer on top, and black elevators flanking either side of it.

"So where exactly would Resheph have taken them?" Pharaoh asked, looking around the place. "This place is quite large; they could be any place within it."

"I can sense them out," Spencer replied. "It'll take me a little bit of time, however-by now Resheph would have put up extremely strong magical barriers around this place." His outline glowed with soft gold magic and he closed his eyes, making full use of his sensing powers. "Nothing that I can't sense through eventually, but..."

"But in the meantime," a voice suddenly said, "we can easily finish you off."

Three people suddenly jumped out from behind the desk and landed on their feet right in front of the others. In the center was a beautiful young woman with blue hair that curled as it fell past her shoulders and large, ruby-red eyes wearing a red evening gown with a slit running down its left side, knee-high black boots, black gloves that went up to her elbows, and a large ruby around her neck. To her sides were a dark haired young man and woman dressed in long black trench coats, black gloves, black shirts and pants, and black sunglasses which completely hid their eyes.

Pharaoh's eyes opened wide with shock. "Are they…"

"You got it," Yuri nodded. "Susiros, Styx, and Nox-older but not the least bit nicer."

Pharaoh looked back at Spencer and Yuri. "Wait…they've aged significantly, but you two have not. How can that be?"

"People of our world only age physically every five thousand years or so," Spencer explained. "We've still got a ways to go before we reach those milestones, but these three will hit the big 10,000 in a few more years from your time."

Susiros flipped her hair. "Yeah, and I just love being twenty-something," she giggled. "You wouldn't believe how many guys basically just fall at my feet and do whatever I want them to do, no questions asked. It gets my love so much money for his company."

"Amazing, Susiros," Spencer shook his head. "You've taken gold-digging to an entirely new low."

"SHUT UP!" Susiros yelled at him, raising her hand up and letting it glow with red magic. "Enough talking; let's brawl." Styx and Nox followed her lead, letting their outlines glow with red magic as well.

Spencer and Yuri held their hands out in front of them and their two staffs appeared. They grabbed the staffs and pointed them directly at the henchmen.

Pharaoh let his outline glow with blue magic as well, but Guardian suddenly stepped in front of him. "Hold on," he said. "These three have grown stronger over the past ten years. Battling against them could be a great error for you if you want to help save your friends. Place a force field around yourself and stand back while we take care of them; your strength can be saved for Resheph."

Reluctantly, Pharaoh stepped back and created an orb-like force field around himself. In the meantime, Guardian stepped forward and faced Susiros directly. "Come and get me, Susie Rose," he mocked her.

The teams of three charged at one another. While Spencer and Yuri got involved with Styx and Nox in firing beams of magic back and forth at one another, Susiros held out her hand and fired a huge beam of red light out at Guardian.

Guardian, however, wavered and suddenly disappeared, leaving the ray to be absorbed by Pharaoh's field.

Pharaoh stared at the empty space before him. "Where did he-"

Suddenly, something wavered in the space behind Susiros. Guardian appeared and, in a lightning fast move, dropped to the ground, kicked out one leg and spun it into Susiros' ankles, knocking her off of her feet and down onto her stomach.

Angrily, Susiros quickly got up, whipped around, and fired out a beam of red magic towards him, but he once again wavered and vanished. This time, however, he reappeared right above her and kicked her back onto her stomach. Before she could get up, he floated down and slammed one foot onto her back, knocking the wind right out of her.

"You baka!" she yelled out as he stood on top of her. "Is this any way to treat a lady?!"

"Maybe not," Guardian smiled, "but for you I'm more than willing to make an exception."

He then quickly jumped back as she snarled and used all of her might to turn over onto her back. She got herself up once more and pointed a glowing finger out at him. "That's it!" she screamed out. "I'm going to blast you up so badly that there won't be any pieces left of you!"

"If that's what you wish to do, then go ahead," Guardian replied. "One question, however."

Blurs suddenly shot out of both sides of him, revealing two copies of himself on either side. Blurs then shot out of those two and became their own copies of Guardian. The copying continued until Guardians had completely surrounded Susiros in a circle.

"Which of us is it that you truly wish to blast?" all of them said at once.

Susiros paused. She kept turning around and preparing to fire at one of the Guardians around her, but doubt filled her mind again and again as to whether or not it was the real one she was aiming at.

Finally, after she'd turned in a circle half a dozen times, the Guardians said to her: "You have no idea, do you? That's a shame; we would have loved for the self-proclaimed Red Queen to show much, much more certainty and strong abilities than she is at this moment."

Susiros narrowed her eyes. Her entire outline glowed fiery red and sparks started shooting out of her fingers like crazy. "Okay then, if that's what you really want…HERE'S ALL OF MY STRENGTH AT ONCE!"

She brought her hands together and formed a large orb of red magic between them. Then, with a scream of rage, she pulled them apart, splitting the orb in two, and held her arms out from her sides.

The two halves of the orb shot out huge rays of magic which completely engulfed the two halves of the circle of Guardians all at once. Pharaoh shielded his eyes from the brightness of the blast.

Once the red light finally faded away, Pharaoh looked up and saw only Susiros standing before him, arms still straight out from her sides. All of the Guardians had vanished into thin air.

Susiros got down to her knees and breathed heavily, exhausted from making full use of her magic. She looked around her and grinned nastily. "Well, Guardian," she laughed, "looks like I made the right choice."

"Actually," a voice suddenly echoed throughout the room, "you were wrong on all counts."

Susiros looked up in shock-just in time to see Guardian waver and appear right above her. Before she could react in any way, he grabbed her by the collar of her gown, whipped around, and threw her with great might directly into the wall. The force of the hit and the exhaustion from using every last bit of her magic on Guardian copies knocked her out cold.

At the same moment, Spencer and Yuri finished up their battles with Styx and Nox. One last blast of rays of magic from their staffs went directly into the henchmen's chests and slammed them into the walls, also forcing them into unconsciousness. The two turned and looked at Susiros, who lay all sprawled out on the floor, then over at the Guardian.

"Nice job at taking her down," Yuri smiled.

"Poor, poor Susiros," Spencer shook his head. "Beaten by someone who's not even from our world-she'll be so embarrassed." He grinned at Guardian. "Thank you."

"It was no problem," Guardian smiled. "It was quite simple to teleport away when she wasn't looking and leave a copy in my place."

Pharaoh put the force field around him down. Yugi told him in his mind, _Whoa…did you see that? He didn't fire a single ray of magic at her but he beat her anyway!_

_Quite impressive, _Pharaoh agreed. _He is certainly a skilled fighter, whoever he is._

Spencer suddenly cried out, "Got 'em!" He turned to the others, the glow around him slowly fading. "They're in the basement level of the building. Even after ten years I'd know those powers anywhere." He dashed over to the elevator and pressed its down button, making its doors slide open. "C'mon, _chicos_, let's go!"

The other three got inside of the elevator. Spencer quickly pressed a button and the doors to the elevator slid shut.

As they slowly started going down to the lower level of the building, Pharaoh thought to himself, _Don't worry, everyone-we're coming for you, and we'll stop Resheph no matter what it takes. _


	6. Chapter Five: Past and Future Collide

Chapter Five: Past and Future Collide

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open, revealing a long, metal hallway which led all the way down to a metallic door with the words KEEP OUT! written on it in bold red letters. Spencer pointed down at the door and said, "That's where they are."

Pharaoh glanced around the empty hallway. "Hold on…" he murmured. "This is too simple…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver coin with an Egyptian eye on one side. He tossed the coin out into the hall.

Panels in the metal walls suddenly slid open and black guns popped out of them. They all turned and fired beams of red, magical light at the coin, blasting it into little pieces.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Destructive and magical-that's Rishi's work, all right."

"Let me handle this," Guardian said. He jumped out of the elevator and soared through the air directly towards one of the guns with one fist out towards it.

Before it could fire at him, his hand suddenly glowed with blue light and phased directly through the gun, smashing it into pieces from the inside. He continued soaring through the air and phasing his hand through the magic-blasting guns, shattering them one by one. A few guns were still able to fire magical beams at him, but they simply phased right through him and smashed into the wall on the other side.

Finally, Guardian arrived back at the elevator and soared down to the floor. Behind him on the ground were the shattered, sparking remains of Resheph's weapons. "Coast is clear," he smiled at the others. He turned and dashed down the hallway towards the metal door, his cloak flying out behind him.

Pharaoh stared after him. "What an incredible hero," he murmured. "He's able to take down most of his enemies with ease, and yet all of his special abilities are more on the defensive side."

Yuri grinned. "That's why his nickname is the Guardian," he said. "His abilities are all defensive, and he's one of the best protectors of human lives that you could ever meet."

The other three quickly dashed down the hallway after Guardian. When they arrived at the end, Pharaoh held out one hand and sent out a force field which smashed the metal door right off of its hinges.

In the area beyond the metal door, the future Resheph was standing in the center of the place with his back to them, arms folded and outline glowing with black magical light. Before him stood the army of his Kingbots, all of whom appeared to be staring intensely at the ground before them.

Without turning around, Resheph said with a smile in his voice,"Ah knew zat you would come eventuallee. End jest een time, too-to weetness ze demise of your leetle friends."

He snapped his fingers. The Kingbots split down the middle and moved to either side of the room, revealing the five heroes and one copy sprawled out on the ground before them, bruised, cut, and groaning with pain.

"You see, _Monsieurs_?" Resheph said. "Once zeir powers are weaker zan zey were before, eet's quite easy to defeat zem een battle. End now…you weel be able to see how eezy eet shall be to keel zem es well!" He snapped his fingers and jagged bolts of black magic appeared above all of their chests. Resheph threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Prepare yourselves, _monsieurs, _for ze demise of ze brats of ze past…end, zerefore, ze present es well!"

"Our apologies, Resheph, but you might not be able to accomplish that as easily as you think," Guardian replied.

"HA!" Resheph replied. "End why would zat be, might Ah ask?"

"Are you quite certain that you have ALL of the heroes before you?"

Resheph turned around. "What ze heck are you talkeeng abo-"

He froze in mid-sentence when his eyes fell onto Pharaoh. He stared at him, then at the Yugi copy on the ground, then back at Pharaoh. "WHAT?!"

Smiling, Guardian snapped his fingers and the Yugi copy on the ground vanished into thin air. "I managed to get to him before you could kidnap him as well," he said. "I knew that you would either want to take all of the heroes down or none of them at all."

Resheph glared at Guardian angrily, his outline glowing furiously with black magic. The jagged bolts above the heroes' chests vanished. "You…you…" he stuttered out.

Suddenly, his skin turned a deep shade of black with jagged, glowing red veins running through it. Pharaoh stared in shock as Resheph slowly started growing muscle-wise, his suit transforming into a black shirt torn at the bottom, ragged black jeans with chains hanging out of the pockets, and a padlock necklace around his neck. Nasty red horns shot out of the sides of his head, red claws came out of his hands and feet, and his black eyes glowed with a fiery red light. The most shocking part, however, came when the black, bat-like wings shot out of his back and took him up into the air.

"Oh, great," Yuri said as he watched Resheph. "Resheph has decided to go into his demon form."

"WHAT?!" Pharaoh cried out. "Since when can he transform himself into a demon?"

"Since he decided that he wasn't powerful enough and needed to make a deal with the devil so that he could become the ultimate being of evil," Spencer rolled his eyes. "Wait till that happens with you guys; you'll have _so_ much fun dealing with it."

"SILENCE, YOU PATHETEEC EXCUSE OF A KEENG!" Resheph yelled in a deep, grumbling voice, making the entire room shake like crazy.

The earthquake made the other teenage heroes awaken and slowly sit up. When their eyes fell upon Resheph, Joey cried out, "WHAT DE HECK IS DAT TING?!"

"That's Resheph, ten years into your future," Spencer explained. He waved his hand and a golden glow suddenly surrounded the other five, healing their wounds and bringing their energy levels back up.

The others quickly dashed over to their friends on the other side. "Man, you wouldn't believe how strong those things are!" Tristan cried out, pointing to the Kingbots. "Our magic couldn't even put a dent in them!"

"Of course not," Resheph laughed. "You leetle brats of ze past are way too weak to even scratch et zeir surface. Maybe eef you were older end stronger you could beat zem, bet een your present states…" He shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"We'll see about that," Pharaoh snapped, letting his outline glow with blue magic. While Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura glowed with their respective shades of magic, Kaiba brought out his stone and released the Blue Eyes essence, and Spencer and Yuri readied their staffs. "Now that we're all together again, there's nothing we won't be able to do!"

"Ees zat so." Resheph stroked his chin. "Well zen, let's change zat."

Grinning, he held out one hand and sent a small swirling beam of red and black magic out towards the Pharaoh. Before he could react, the beam sliced through the lace holding the Millennium Puzzle onto Pharaoh's neck and sent it down to the ground; then, with another movement, the beam wrapped itself around the Puzzle and sent it back towards Resheph, who encased it within a red and black orb that he hung around his neck.

Pharaoh vanished along with the Puzzle and Yugi appeared. He stared up in shock at the orb and cried out, "PHARAOH!"

Resheph let out a loud, demonic laugh. "Yes, eet took me quite a couple of years, but Ah finally figured out zat zere are two people een zat body of yours-your puny leetle self, end ze powerful Pharaoh zat fights all ev your battles for you. You're not all zat comfortable weeth fighteeng, are you? You zink zat you are not strong enough end powerful enough to be able to do eet. Well, guess what, _Monsieur _Muto…YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Resheph held up one hand and a small black orb with jagged red bolts running around it appeared in his palm. The orb started growing larger and larger in size, filling up gradually with more and more evil magic. Before anyone could blast at it, he called out to his Kingbots, "ATTACK!"

The Kingbots all turned around and started firing like crazy at the other teens. Yugi quickly held out his hands and put up a force field, but the multiple beams of powerful magic really taking their toll. He winced and pushed with all of his might to keep the force field up, but the blast of the bots truly put a strain on him.

"YUGI!" the others cried out, seeing that he was slowly becoming weaker and weaker. The heroes of the past and present started firing at with all of their might at the Kingbots and Guardian leapt right out of the field to phase right through the bots and destroy them from within, but even so, Yugi still had a lot of pressure on him.

Resheph laughed. "Ah knew zat you wouldn't be able to handle eet." The orb in his hand finally stopped growing, reaching the size of a large exercise ball. "Now zen, _Monsieurs…_SAY GOODBYE!"

He flung the powerful orb down at them. Yugi watched as it moved towards them in what appeared to be slow motion. The others froze and stared with their mouths open in horror as the orb approached, getting larger and larger by the moment.

_No…_Yugi thought. _It can't end like this…_

The Pharaoh's words suddenly echoed in his mind. _Yugi, you've become by far more courageous and bold than you could imagine_. _Within your heart I see the potential for you to become an excellent defender of your own someday…_

Yugi closed his eyes. When they reopened, they were glowing fiercely with blue magic. "NO!"

At almost the exact moment that the orb touched his field, it suddenly increased in size and power and went flying back towards the wall on the other side, shattering all of the Kingbots it went through and hurdling the orb of magic into the time machine, destroying it with blinding red and black light.


	7. Chapter Six: Uncloaked

Chapter Six: Uncloaked

The heroes stared in shock at the shattered remains of the former Kingbots and the time machine that were lying on the ground, sparking furiously with magic and electricity, and the burnt-edged crater that had formed in the back wall.

"Whoa," Joey said, staring at the crater in shock.

Resheph angrily screamed out, "WHAT?! ZAT…ZAT…ZAT EES EEMPOSSIBLE!"

Guardian turned and smiled up at Resheph. "Actually, Resheph, it's quite possible," he said. "I know; I was here when it happened."

Resheph snarled angrily and fired out another beam of red and black magic, this one heading directly towards Guardian. Before it could hit him, however, he held out one hand and a clear blue force field suddenly appeared around him, absorbing up the beam with ease. With a slight wave, the field vanished and a large blue beam of magic shot out of it directly into Resheph's chest. He screamed out with horror as a blue light completely engulfed him, with other rays shooting out that smashed lights on the ceiling and formed small craters in the ground, forcing Yugi to put another field around the heroes.

Once the light had finally faded and the field was removed, the room was left in almost total darkness save for a few lights that still shone down onto Resheph, who'd reverted back to his human-like form. He quickly fell to the ground and landed onto it with a thud.

While the others created orbs of light and electricity that brought a little bit of light to the place, Guardian walked towards Resheph and stood over him, with the top half of his cloak becoming enshrouded in shadow. He gently kicked Resheph, but he didn't even move save for his slow breathing. "He's still alive," he said, "but it'll be a bit of time before we have to fight him again." He picked up the lace cord of the Millennium Puzzle, now free from its orb since Resheph was out cold, and zapped at the sliced area, bringing the two ends of lace back together as if it was never broken. He smiled and tossed it over to Yugi, who caught it in his hands. "That's yours, I believe," he smiled.

Yugi slipped the puzzle around his neck and smiled down at it. He thought to the Pharaoh, _Nice to have you back, partner._

_It's quite good to be back, _Pharaoh's voice replied in his mind with the hint of a smile within it.

Yugi looked up at Guardian and stared at him. "Thank you for helping me save my friends and get my puzzle back…whoever you are."

Guardian smiled at him. "You know who I am, Yugi…you know quite well, in fact."

Yugi blinked. "What?"

Guardian grabbed at the collar of his cloak, and flung it off of him, flying out somewhere into the darkness.

Yugi stared in absolute shock. The other five heroes' jaws dropped. "No way," Joey breathed out.

"Way," Spencer said to him, grinning.

Underneath his cloak, Guardian was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt which revealed toned, though not large, muscles on his arms and chest. His blue pants had two black, silver-studded belts on it, one separating his shirt from his blue pants, and the other at an angle on his waist, with a final black belt wrapped around his neck. Black bracelets with gold studs and silver trim were on one of his wrists each, and pointed black shoes with silver studs were on his feet. Through the shadows, one could just see his familiar pointed yellow bangs.

The giveaway, though, was the Millennium Puzzle on a chain around his neck.

"You're…you're…" Yugi stared at his future self in complete shock.

"I congratulate you, my past self," the future Yugi smiled, speaking in a much deeper voice than the past one (it sounded kind of like Pharaoh's, in fact). "I remember the day which I brought you from quite clearly; you were having some doubts about whether you on your own would be able to fight against any sorts of evil that came your way. But you were just able to do so beautifully-and if you don't believe me, I can put up some light and show you the remains of the Kingbots one more time."

"But…but…" Yugi stared at him. "The Puzzle…it's still with you…"

His future self clutched at his puzzle and smiled down at it. "Yes, and Pharaoh is still one of my closest friends and partners in battle to this very day. However, I give you my word that all you have seen today was done by myself and myself only." He looked back up at Yugi. "We only let myself battle because we wanted to show you that you do have the power and courage inside of you to fight evil by yourself. We cannot tell you when specifically, but there will be occasional times when Pharaoh won't be able to back you up, and when they come we want to make sure that you'll have the courage and certainty to fight on your own. It'll be necessary if you wish to keep your friends and family safe from harm. All right?"

Yugi paused for a moment, reflecting on what he'd just seen his own self and future self do all on their own. He smiled and nodded. "All right."

"Good," his future self smiled.

"Um, question," Joey said. "If Resheph's time machine was just blown ta bits, den how are we gonna get back home?"

Future Yugi smiled and snapped his fingers. A white orb of light appeared next to him which grew into a blue and black swirling time portal. "You'll be able to get back to our headquarters of sorts in the past through this. It'll take you to the exact time that you were brought over here, so it will be like you never left."

"Thanks, future Yug," Joey said as he and the other five of the past went towards the portal. "See ya in about ten years."

"Goodbye, _chicos,_" future Spencer waved to them. "Enjoy the time you've got between then and now."

"Make us proud, kids!" Yuri added.

While the first five walked through the portal and returned to ten years ago from the current date, Yugi looked back at his future self and said, "Thanks for your help."

"It was my pleasure," his future self said. "And please, you remember to do this for yourself once you get to be me."

"Wait…but if I don't do it, then wouldn't I not be able to become you after all?"

"Don't try to analyze this too much, my past self," future Yugi laughed. "You'll hurt our head."

Yugi laughed. "Gotcha. Bye for now."

With that, Yugi stepped through the portal and returned to the time period which he belonged to, more than ready to face whatever would come his way in both the near and far off future.


End file.
